Cartas de Draco Malfoy
by Angeline Anglyen
Summary: Nuestro querido rubio escribe a personas que ni imaginamos, ¡y vaya cosas que escribe! El Slytherin se las trae, con todas y todos. Es un galán además de buen humorista ¡Dramione anticipado!


_Dedicado a la Señorita Earwen Neruda, que se siente solitaria estos días por la red! Y por la triste pérdida de su carpeta de fics (Y mis disculpas por dedicar sendo escape de mis duendecillos al bosque)._

_Este fic surgió como resultado de insanidad perpetua, escrito en mi LJ, para luego ser editado y subido aquí._

_Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JK.Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado su mundo (y a su Draco)._

_Nota importante. Lo que está entre "-" (guiones) es simular un tachado, porque no me ha dejado colocarlo.  
_

* * *

**.Cartas de Draco Malfoy.**

**De Draco Malfoy a Pansy Parkinson.**

-Mi candente pasión nocturna- Pansy. Ya sabes que lo que te escasea en cerebro Merlín te lo ha equilibrado en bondades femeninas, pero resulta que ahora soy un hombre hecho y derecho que no quiere engañar al amor de su vida. No preguntes. Así que, sólo por si te interesa y no te molesta, veámonos esta tarde (ya sabes donde, pilla) para consumar nuestro último encuentro furtivo.

Me parecería adecuado que utilizases ese último conjunto mágico que te obsequié. No, claro que no te lo pediré de vuelta, es tuyo. Yo, yo te sorprenderé como siempre.

_Tu, desde ahora, ex serpiente de cama,  
Draco Malfoy. _

Pd: Lástima, justo que había encargado unos condones mágicos parlantes... En fin, alguna otra tendrá el beneficio, supongo.

**De Draco Malfoy a Hermione Granger.**

Mi amada Hermione, ya he terminado todo con la descerebrada de Parkinson, para que te sientas feliz. No sabes cuanto extraño tu sangre sucia por mi Sala Común. Por eso, cada vez que alguna damisela conmovida por mi triste -y sexy- mirada gris se acerca, no dudo un segundo en -llevármela a la cama para tener largos y profundos... sueños- decirle que alguien ya ocupa mi corazón, mis suspiros y mi mente.

Granger¿me dejas casarme con tu conciencia? Digo, porque contigo ni soñar¿no? A menos que nos fuguemos a Alaska, que cambiemos nuestros nombres y apellidos, que me haga pasar por _Juan Miguel Andrés Cervantes de Castellón_ y tú por _María Joaquina Antonieta de las Mercedes Amerindes Rodríguez_, que yo me tiña el cabello de negro (¡JAMÁS!) y tú de rojo (que no estaría mal¿sabes?). De mi _amiguito_ no te preocupes, el estaría contentísimo de asistir a nuestra boda, sabes que me sigue a todas partes... ¡Mal pensada, hablo de Zabinni!

Te espero esta noche donde siempre, y pregúntale a Potter por mi encargo.

_Tu amor prohibido,  
Draco Malfoy._

Pd: Insístele al cara-rajada que no quiero saber nada del Weasley si es lo que sospecho.

**De Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter.**

Querido Potter, esta mañana he despertado pensando en -lo mucho que te extraño- que me hacen falta tus gafas para poder ver mejor por donde camino. En el peor de los casos, prestadme a alguno de tus amigos para guiarme por el sendero de la luz. De preferencia a la sangre-sucia, que está bastante apetecible a estas alturas de la juventud. Es que tú y tu amigo Weasley son un par de idiotas gays y sin cerebro. ¿Que no se dan cuenta que tiene dos senos (¡woh! bingo, porque si tiene sólo uno, mejor metedla por favor a un sarcófago y enterradla mil metros bajo tierra donde los gusanos puedan sólo dejar vestigio de su aparato óseo, porque si queda algo más de un pobre cuerpo deforme como aquel... en fin), un trasero espectacular y es dura de roer?... A los machos nos gustan las difíciles. No, no quiero saber si tú o el pobretón lo son.

Resulta que esto de tanto trabajo me ha provocado un par de problemas a la vista y no he podido asistir a San Mungo para analizar mi problema óptico. Veo que tú tienes gafas para donar, con lo ciego que estás... Y en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra, si me permites escribirlo.

_Tu enemigo más sexy de la historia,  
Draco Malfoy._

Pd: Si Weasley es gay... Insisto, mejor envíame a Granger. Mi trasero teme un ataque a su masculinidad.

**De Draco Malfoy a Ron Weasley.**

-Mi estimado- Pobretón, si le sigues hincando el ojo así a **mi** sangre-sucia, te las verás con estos cinco de mi mano derecha.

Si, le dije a Potter que estabais ciegos, pero no es como para ir arrastrando un balde de baba. Y no, si vuelvo a oir otra vez que le has sugerido que utilice faldas más seguido¡te saludaré con diez! (21, si son necesarios... aunque temería de saludarte con _ese uno_, ya que sospecho de tus orientaciones sexuales, tu sabes la diversidad de estos días y no me extrañaría que dieras vuelta la tarta por el lado que esté más candente el horno, -y para que hablar de mi, soy _puro calor-_).

_Tu enemigo que se ama con tu amiga,  
Draco Malfoy. _

Pd: Si quieres te puedo dar una bondadosa lista de candidatas disupuestas a pasar una noche de pasión sin importar la sangre.

**De Draco Malfoy a Lucius Malfoy.**

-Idolatrado- Padre; he decidido por fin que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Una de mis más acertadas opciones es dedicarme a la vida fácil. Ya sabes, usar un tutú, un buen par de pantys caladas, unos tacones altos y algún corsé que enmarque mi delgada y perfecta figura. Del busto, no te preocupes, conozco a un buen grupo de magos especializados en _deformar para formar curvas_ perfectas (¡la cintura no! con la que tengo me basta). Se gana bastante bien por lo que he oído.

Sé que mi madre estará de acuerdo, ya sabes lo que soñaba con tener una niñita.

_La renovada versión de Draco Malfoy,  
Daisy Marienne. _

Pd¡No niegues que tú también deseaste ser lo mismo alguna vez!

_Nota: Esta carta fue, por razones obvias, quemada y olvidada en alguna chimenea mágica antes de ser enviada al mencionado._

**De Draco Malfoy a Ginny Weasley.**

Vigila bien a tu hermano. ¡O te amenazo con que _de Potter_ no quedará _ni Harry_!

He dicho.

_Tu observador perpetuo,  
Draco Malfoy._

Pd¿Cuando te desarrollaste tan rápido, que no me di cuenta?

**De Draco Malfoy a Narcissa Malfoy.**

Mi estimada madre, puede que estas vacaciones lleve de visita a una señorita muy particular. Así que, si no te molesta¿podrías envenenar a papá por mi? Con tantos enemigos, no creo que se note mano familiar ahí. Ya sé lo minuciosa que eres (si, sé que has leído mi diario y que encontraste las PlayBoy que muy bien escondidas tenía en el ya-no-secreto sitio de mi cuarto).

Confío en tu delicadeza y pulcro trabajo. Espero verte pronto.

_Tu queridísimo retoño,  
Draco Malfoy. _

Pd¡Extraño tu beso antes de dormir! Dijiste que el Señor Conejo iba a reemplazarte, pero el estúpido muñeco de felpa no lo hace... Si no fuera por esta muchacha que te mencioné, mis días serían pura penumbra, en serio.


End file.
